New Town
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Brittany moves to a new town her Senior year. Where she meets new people, and the beautiful Santana Lopez. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any errors and I don't own glee.

Hope you enjoy.

….

Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted as I walked through the front door. I ran down the hall to check the kitchen, I couldn't wait to tell them my good news. My Nikes squeaked when I stopped in to kitchen they weren't there. _Where are they? _I thought to myself.

"Mom!" I called again.

"Sweetie we're in the family room." I heard my mom call back.

I turned and made my way down the hall to the family room. When I got there they both were sitting on the couch. They looked serious, but I was too excited to question it. So I continued to walk in and sat in the seat across form them.

"So I have awesome news." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Does it have anything to do with those dance tryouts from last week?" My dad asked smiling at me.

My smile grew more if that were possible at his question, I nodded. "Yes, I made the hip-hop team at school. Senior year is going to be so great!" I told them excitedly. They both didn't look happy; I thought they would be happy for me. "What is it? Aren't you happy for me?" I asked my excitement going down some.

"We are sweetie." My mom said. My dad was still looking down at his lap; I didn't understand what was going on. But someone better fill me in soon, because they're ruining in happiness.

"But?" I ask.

Finally my dad looked at me. "Brittany you know we're happy for you, but we have some new too." He explained, he looked at my mom, and she continued.

"Well Brittany your dad got promoted," My mom said. _No._ I thought to myself, I knew where this was going. "And his job calls for him to move." She continued.

"Brittany we're moving to Lima, Ohio." My dad says.

After that I stopped listening I couldn't believe this was happening. It was my senior year, and I had to move to Lima, Ohio. This was going to suck, leaving all my friends, losing my spot on the hip-hop team. I was pissed.

…..

So here I am standing in front of my mirror, in my black skinny jeans, fitted white t-shirt, my favorite snapback, and my Nikes to match. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast.

"Hey Britt you look cute." My mom told me, as I sat at the table.

"Mom don't say I look cute, I'm 18 years old." I groaned.

"Oh well, how about 'you look so badass'?" My mom asked laughing. I just looked at her trying not to laugh. "Or you look so swaged out." She added sitting a plate in front of me

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You know what mom, just stick with cute." I told her, and started eating my breakfast. When I finish I kissed my mom on the cheek and went to my car and made my way to my first day at McKinley High School.

….

When I pulled up to the school I parked in an open spot, I got out and walked towards the front of the school. There was a group of girls in the front that caught my attention. There was a blonde, brunette, and a Latina. They were all beautiful, but there was something about the Latina. She was stunning; she had on jean short shorts, a red V-neck, with her raven hair flowing down her shoulders. The brunette nudged the Latina, and she turned to look at me. I waved at her and winked, she looked down smiling shyly.

As I moved to walk up to her when the bell rang, she and her friend made their way inside giggling. She looked backed at me, and smiled one last time. _Maybe Lima won't be so bad. _I thought walking to my first class.

…..

I get to my first class, which is English I take the empty seat next to an Asian and this kid in glasses. The kid in the glasses speaks first.

"Nice shoes." He says with a smile.

"Thanks." I said returning the smile. "I'm Brittany." I introduce myself.

"I'm Artie" The kid in glasses says. "And this is Mike." He adds pointing towards the Asian. Mike waves and smiles at me. Before we can continue talking the teacher walks in starts the classes. After the teacher went over what we'd be doing this year we had time to talk until the end of the period.

"So Brittany, you're a dancer?" Mike asks. I look up at him confused, wondering how he knew. "The button on your bag." He explained.

"Oh... well yeah I love dancing." I said smiling at the thought. "You?" I ask.

"Yeah" He says. "Both me and Artie do." He added.

"You should join us at lunch, we always hang out at the quad and dance." He says. "The girls like to watch us." He says nudging Mike, quickly adding. "But there are guys too, if you wanted to come."

I laugh at his last comment. "I'll totally come, but guys aren't really my thing." I say they both nod.

"That's cool, we don't judge." Mike says.

"Yeah man. So you see any girls that you're interested in?" Artie ask.

I think back the Latina from earlier. "Yeah there was this one girl, she was Latina, and with two other girls. A blonde, and a brunette." I explain. They both freeze and look at each other. "What? You know who I'm talking about?" I ask them.

"Santana Lopez?" Artie ask.

"What?" I say.

"Santana is like the most popular girl at school." Mike says_. Santana,_ _that's a pretty name_ I think to myself.

"Yeah they call themselves the unholy trinity." Artie explains. "Quinn's the blonde, and Rachel's the brunette." He adds.

I nod taking in the info they're giving me. "So is she gay, or what?" I ask.

"Who Santana? God she's so fucking gay. So are the other two, but they're together." Mike tells me. I'm glad she's single, maybe I got a chance. We talk about other stuff for the rest of the period and the bell rings.

"Bye B." Artie says as we walk out of the classroom.

"See you at lunch." Mike says.

…

The first half of the day wasn't bad I met a few people Mike, and Artie. They're both dancers which is great. They wanted me to sit with them at lunch, I make my way to the outside part of the cafeteria, where they said to meet them. I heard music playing and followed where it was, and I found them both dancing, that brought a smile to my face; it was like at my old school when we would dance for the hell of it at free periods.

"Hey Brittany!" They called me over. I walked over to them, I bump fist with both of them. When I get over to them I see they have there music set up, so they can dance.

"How you're day going so far?" Mike asks.

"So far, so good. Thanks for asking." I reply with a smile.

"Hey B" Artie says. "Show us your move." I smile at him, and set my bag down. I move up a little so I have more room to dance. I see Santana not far from me, and I know she's watching to see what I can do. I listen to the song, and get a feel for once I do I just let the music take me. I do my best to impress, but also have fun. I end with a move I know will get Santana's attention. I look right at her as I rotate my hips in a circular motion. I see her jaw drop, and know I did what I wanted to.

"Damn Brittany that was awesome." Mike says to me.

"Yeah that was sick, and I'm pretty sure Santana liked it." Artie added patting me on the back.

"Hey." I look up when I hear an amazing voice, it's her.

"Hey." I say back. Mike and Artie step back away from us.

"You're an amazing dancer, and that last thing you did was really hot." She said smirking.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." I said. "I'm Brittany by the way." I added.

"Santana" She said with a cute smile. "Here." She says handing me a piece of paper, and walks away swaying her hips. _She is gorgeous_ I think to myself. I flip the paper over and read:

_Call me :)_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

I smile at the piece a paper, and look up her. We make eye contact, and she smiles flirtatiously at me. _I think I'm going like it here in Lima._ I think as I return the smile and give her a wink.

…..

Okay so let me know what you think. I don't how I'm going to continue this but I'll think about it. If you have suggestion let me know. Please, please review (thank you to those who do :)).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Sorry for any errors.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

It's Friday evening and my first week was pretty good. I've gotten closer with Mike and Artie, but there is only one person that's been on my mind. That person is Santana, we've been texting all week, and I've learned a lot about her. Like she has an older brother who's in college, her parents divorced when she was little, and she lives with her mom. I told her I'm an only child; my parents are still together, but never really home because of work, and have to travel a lot.

I can't get her out of my mind so I text her to see how she's doing.

To Santana: _Hey San what's up?_

To Brittany: _Hey you_ _:) not much just lying in bed doing hot work. You?_

Brittany was about to respond when her mom walked into her room.

"Sweet your father and I have to a meeting so you'll be alone for the weekend." I nod my head at this information.

"Okay, have fun." I tell her.

"I trust that you'll behave while were gone?" My mom asks with a knowing smile

"Of course mom, you know me." I reply smirking.

"Uh huh...don't break anything sweetie. Love you." She says kissing me on the forehead heading to the door. "We'll back on Monday, so make sure you clean up before we get home." She says leaving my room. I hear the front door shut, the car start, and the car pull out of the drive way. When I know my moms is gone I'm remember I was talking to Santana. I pick my phone up to text her back.

To Brittany: _Are you still there?_

To Santana: _Sorry my mom was talking to me. My parents are out of town for the weekend. _

To Brittany: _Nice. What do you plan on doing home all alone?_

To Santana: _Do you know any people who would be down for a little party tonight? :)_

To Brittany: _I think I know of a few people _

To Santana: _sweet, tell em to come around 9_

To Brittany: _Okay, tonight should be fun_

To Santana: _I can promise you that_ _see you later :)_

I put my phone down after texting Mike and Artie, letting them know about the party. I go downstairs to get everything ready; I move the couches for a makeshift dance floor. I go into the kitchen and put out some chips, and other snacks. Then lastly I go into the basement were my parent keep the alcohol.

I bring a few bottles upstairs and take out the red solo cups. When I'm done getting the house ready I look over to see what time it is.

_8:29_ _pm_

I had a half hour to get ready, I ran upstairs to get dressed. I went into my closet to find something to wear. I put on my grey skinny jeans, a t-shirt, my navy obey sweater, and put on my navy vans. I went into the bathroom and brushed through my hair, and then but on my matching snapback.

I looked at my reflection in my full-length mirror, I felt good about my appearance I just hope Santana thinks so. I went down stairs; I did a look over everything to make sure it was all good. After I went and turn on some music, as the music filled the house I heard the doorbell. I went to open the door and greeted Mike and Artie, I bumped fist with them as they walked in.

"This party is going to be great." Mike said.

"I hope so. Make yourselves comfortable, there are drinks in the kitchen." I tell them as I let in more people. It's 20 minutes into the party and there are a lot of people here. I had to go down stairs to get more alcohol. After I made my rounds and talking with people at the party. But I still haven't seen Santana; I even saw Quinn and Rachel. I walk into the kitchen to get a drink, when I finished pouring my drink I turned and almost bumped into someone.

"Hey you." That someone said. I knew that voice and it brought a smile to my face. I turned fully to see Santana she looked beautiful as ever. She had on a tight red skirt and black shirt that fit her perfectly. My eyes trailed back up to her face she was smiling at me. "You like what you see?" She asked me.

I smiled back at her and nodded. "You look gorgeous." I told her. She looked down with a shy smile. "I mean it." I said.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad either. Hot actually." She said gaining her confidence back. We continued to talking and then Artie called me to come and dance. I grabbed Santana's hand to bring her with me. She interlaced our fingers as we walked, and it felt really good to hold her hand. When we get to where Artie and Mike are, they pull me into them, which cause my hand to let go of Santana. I give her a look to let her know I'm sorry. I know she understand because she gives me a nod.

"Brittany, show these guys how you move." Mike says to me obviously a bit drunk. I look over to who he's referring to. There is a boy tall white boy, and also a boy with a mohawk. I learn that their names are Finn and Noah, but everyone calls him Puck. After I show them my "moves" as Artie and Mike like to say. I gave my attention back to Santana. She had been watching me dance the whole time. I like when she watches me dance it makes me want to do better.

"You were really good." She tells me smiling, adding. "Like always."

"Thank you." It's my turn to get shy. I don't know why I did I never got like that with girls. She noticed my shyness, grabbing hold of my hand again.

"You're cute when you get all shy." She says. I just smile back at her.

The night continued on smoothly, until Rachel decide to make it more interesting.

"Let's play spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" She shouted as she went into the kitchen dragging Quinn with her. I loved playing spin the bottle, but I didn't know if Santana did. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face.

"You wanna play?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I reply.

We walk into the kitchen and I see that Mike, Artie, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, another Asian girl, then me, and Santana. Rachel starts us off since she suggested the game and the bottle lands on the Asian girl, who I learn is Tina. They lightly peak on the lips, and Tina spins. This time it lands on Mike, they kiss and the game continues on with Mike have to kiss Quinn, and Quinn having to kiss Santana. Now it's Santana's turn to spin, she leans forward to twists it, and it begins to spin on the kitchen counter. It passes everyone a few times and starts to slow down until it comes to a stop.

The bottle is pointing at me, I fight the urge to do a happy dance and look at Santana. She moves closer to me, and her left hand comes up to the back of my neck pulling my face toward hers. When our lips are an inch apart she closes her eyes, and I do the same. Then are lips meet and it feels like fireworks are playing behind my eyelids. This is the best kiss I ever had, and it's with the most amazing girl I've ever met. It's like we're the only two people in the room. But then I realize where we are, and that we aren't the only ones in the room. We pull apart from one another, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Santana whispered. I smirked at her reaction to our kiss.

"Yeah." I said. I really wanted to pull her in for another kiss, but I couldn't here. I pull her in close to whisper in her ear. "Do you wanna go up to my room?" I ask her. I pull back to get her answer.

"Yeah let's go." She says smiling. I take her hand in mine and walk her out of the kitchen and to my room.

"Aww, Quinn look at our little Sanny." I hear Rachel say before we leave the kitchen.

….

When we get to my room I shut the door, and lock it. I turn around and see Santana sitting on the side of my bed. I walk across to her, and as soon as I get to her she pulls me down into a kiss. We continue to kiss, and it quickly gets heated. I sit up to pull my sweater off, and toss it somewhere behind me. I come back down to hover over her pressing our lips back together. I slide my tongue along her full lower lip. She allows me in, and we both moan when our tongues touch. It felt so good to kiss her, to make out with her, and be this close to her. I wanted so much more, I moved my hand lower to the hem of her shirt, and slid my hand up.

She moaned when I touched her boob. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. We continued making out, I lowered my hand in between her legs. I couldn't wait to feel how she felt, how wet she felt. Before I could touch her she stopped me.

"Brittany, wait." She said breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm I moving too fast?" I asked worried.

"No, it's okay." She said, then continuing. "Brittany, I'm… I'm virgin." She whispered, but I could still hear her.

"Oh," I said taking in what she just told me. Santana was a virgin, that's okay. I've never been with a virgin before that would be new. But I really like Santana, and if she wanted to take it slow, that's okay with me. While I was thinking I notice that Santana was looking at me, waiting for me to reply. "It's cool we can go slow, but umm… just one thing." I say. Santana's eyes widen not sure what I'm going to say, and she so damn cute. I lean and give her a quick kiss, then say. "Will you go out with me?" I ask smiling.

Santana smiles back nodding. "Yes. I'd love that." We spend the rest of the night talking, cuddling, and kissing until we fall asleep in each other arms.

…

**So there's chapter two, I really hope you guys liked it. **

**How about 'Mine' sung by the beautiful Naya Rivera? I personal loved it :). I'm also excited and dreading 'The Break Up' episode. I'm I the only one?**

**Anyway please review, and let me know how you felt about this chapter. Also if you have suggestion please share them. **

**Until next time :)**


End file.
